Red and White
by straightedge27
Summary: The James family had lived most of their life in wealth until Robert James suddenly dies from a heart attack. How will the family handle the culture shock of leaving their luxeries behind in Dallas for a life in Tulsa, Oklahoma? With the help of the Randall's and a few greasers the move might not be as bad as they thought. DallasxOC PonyboyxOC
1. New Kids on the Block

"So Linda what brings you back here to Tulsa?" Lisa Randle asked her younger sister from across the dinner table. The 40-year-old woman looked back at her sister with tired blue eyes that showed the wear and tear of the past year. Her once long and shiny brown hair was now pulled into a tight pony-tail instead of allowing it to flow carelessly over her shoulder and wrinkles plagued her delicate skin. 20 years ago she was once considered one of the most beautiful girls in Tulsa but now her age was catching up to her. Beside her sat her youngest child Andrea who played with her napkin awkwardly as she tried to keep from staring at her cousin Steve.

"Robert passed away this past year and things have been very…rough for us. I decided what was best for us all would be to return to Tulsa so we could be with family." Linda replied with a careful tone as she chose her words. She couldn't bear to have her sister's family know that they had to sell their home because they couldn't afford it any longer. Her son Will rolled his eyes knowing better, his older sister Stephanie smirked at her twin brother's actions but didn't say a word.

"I'm so sorry honey. If you ever need a thing we'll do anything we can." Lisa told her with a sympathetic voice. Linda smiled gratefully but shook her head.

"Thank you Lisa but I have a job at the hospital so I think we'll do just fine." Linda replied as she glanced at the clock. It was getting late and she hated to keep her sister. "I think that we should be going now."

"Why not stay a bit longer? Stanley should be home soon and I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a ride back. I doubt you want to walk back in the dark." Lisa insisted with a smile. "It would give the kids a chance to catch up while we clean up."

"If it wouldn't be a bother…" Linda said slowly.

"I insist!" Lisa pushed. "Steve why don't you take your cousin for a tour of the neighborhood."

"Mom can I stay with you?" Andrea asked looking out the window uneasily. Stephanie looked at her sharply for being so rude but Andrea avoided her eyes. She wasn't surprised that her little sister was so nervous about being out there considering she never had the opportunities to spend time with Steve like Stephanie and Will had. Even though several years have passed she has always valued the memories.

"Of course you can sweetie! Now you kids go run off." Lisa ordered earning an annoyed sigh from Steve but he rose to his feet. Stephanie and Will followed his lead hesitantly looking at their mother for affirmation. Linda nodded at her children and watched as they left the small dining area then began collecting dishes with her sister. A cloud of doubt surrounded her mind for a moment as the sound of the front door opening and closing filled the air. She worried about how the move would affect them but she couldn't exactly keep them in their home forever.

Outside the three teens began walking up the street with smoke floating around like little ghosts in the air. Steve Randle puffed away on his cigarette while his younger cousin Will looked around the neighborhood apprehensively, Stephanie balanced on the street curb like a gymnast with her yellow dress flowing in the wind. The summer air felt crisp on their skin despite the sun setting on the horizon.

"Steve, I hope you know that cigarette's aren't good for your health." Stephanie informed him as she carefully held out her lightly tanned arms for balance. Her thin frame teetered back and forth eventually causing Will to grab her forcefully to keep her from falling.

"Sorry for disappointing you Princess." Steve replied snarkily as he blew a cloud of smoke into her face.

"You always could make a girl feel special." She said sarcastically with a rueful smile that Steve couldn't help but return. Something about the little redhead was contagious.

"Dang it Steph could you walk like a normal person!" Will snapped at her as he once again kept her from falling. She held her hands on her hip then looked at him with a put on her angular face. He was only 4 inches taller than her but that didn't stop her from glaring at him with the same blue eyes he had. Steve watched with amusement as the two siblings glared at each other.

"Excuse me _little brother _for having a bit of fun. The four-hour drive wasn't exactly what I called exciting." She sneered at him with pursed lips.

"I don't exactly find keeping you out of the hospital exciting either." He shot back.

"Then don't, our mother works at the hospital for a reason." She responded back with a musical laugh as she ruffled her brother's red hair. He rolled his eyes as he quickly began fixing his hair with a look of malice in his eyes.

"Some days I could kill you." He grumbled unhappily. Stephanie gasped then wrapped her thin arm around Steve's muscular one.

"I wouldn't dare try! Steve here will protect me won't you?" She exclaimed as she looked at Steve with false fear.

"If anyone is getting killed around here it's me by you two." He responded with an eye roll but a smirk filled his features. Stephanie lightly smacked his arm over his eagle tattoo before unraveling herself to run a hand through her curly red hair. Steve could remember when they were children how she always had the same look on her face wearing her pretty little dresses, it seemed like things had barely changed. But he knew better. His cousins had been raised in a completely different life than he was, they had been surrounded by people who spent their weekends driving nice cars to expensive parties. They played tennis and hung out by pools sipping cocktails while the rest of the world worked their asses off for what they had. He hated them and their lifestyle for how easy things were but he also pitied them.

"So what house are you guys moving into?" Steve asked as they continued walking up the street. Will looked at the run down houses with distaste, he didn't like how the lawns were overgrown like jungles or how the paint was peeling on almost every building. He didn't understand how any of these people could live like this. Didn't they have any shame? He would die if any of his friends knew he was living around such trash. Hell his friends would probably make fun of him to being related to someone like Steve Randle. Steve was a great guy and everything but they would tear into Will about Steve's dark, greased back hair, his holed up clothing, tattoo and pretty much every other detail of the guy.

"It's a street or so ahead next to a big lot. I would show it to you but Mom probably wouldn't want us walking over there alone so close to dark." Stephanie explained as she looked around at everything curiously. Further down the street a boy waved at Steve as he took out the trash.

"I know where you're talking about. Is it a big yellow house?" Steve asked as he wave back at the boy and flicked his cigarette onto the street. Stephanie nodded absently as she hummed happily to herself to the annoyance of Will. "My friends and I hang out there sometimes to play football."

"Will played football at our last school. Maybe you could take him sometime." Stephanie coaxed with a smile on her face. She really wanted this place to work out for her family. The past year had taken its toll on them all including her and all she wanted was for them to finally find a break. Sure this wasn't the most ideal neighborhood and they had given up their entire lives but without hope they had nothing.

"Yeah, sure." Steve agreed unenthusiastically. He loved his family but Will wasn't like him and the guys, he was a Soc. Will would probably have more fun at a keg party by the river than playing football with him and the gang. By the look on Will's face it was probably true.

"It'd be nice to at least know a few people before school starts." Stephanie started. "Plus Will is unbearable and I think I'll die if he doesn't get out of the house once in a while." She added with a wink to her brother.

"You haven't changed a bit." Steve commented with a smile on his face. "We should probably be heading back now."

"Why change when I'm already the best I can be?" She asked with a swish of her long hair.

"I don't have any hope for her if that is the best she can be." She heard her brother mumble to Steve behind her back causing them to burst out laughing.

"Careful what you say brother dear you know what they say, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" She quoted angrily but couldn't help but to laugh.

"I think you would get along with my friend Two-Bit." Steve told her as he put an arm around her shoulders. "You two have a terrible sense of humor." She gently punched him on the ribs with a laugh.

"You must be mistaken because I am hilarious." She exclaimed.

"Yes but only to yourself." Will chirped as he ruffled her hair then walked ahead of them with his head stuck up proudly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what? I think Mom should trade you for Steve since he's nice to me unlike you." She quipped.

"That's because he doesn't live with you!"

"Is that true Steve?" She asked. He looked around awkwardly with a smirk on his lips. "I am insulted!"

"If that insults you then you won't last long here." Steve replied with a laugh. "We greasers can be pretty nasty."

"Greasers? Lordy, lordy is it too late to run for the hills?" She gasped.

"I'm afraid so, we already bought the house." Will told her with a shake of his head in despair.

"You two are too much to handle." Steve laughed as they arrived to his door. Stephanie noticed the truck in the driveway and assumed that Steve's father had arrived. She remembered him being a hard man who rarely spoke unless it involved work around the house. As a child that really hurt Steve and he constantly strived for his father's attention but now Stephanie had a feeling that Steve resented his father. She saw the way his jaw hardened as they entered the saw home and the way he slouched to make himself seem careless. Actions like that reminded Stephanie that their childhood was long gone.

"We're back Mom." Will announced as they entered the home to see their family sitting in the living room. Steve's father sat in an overused love seat in front of the TV, little puffs of smoke surrounded him as he smoked a cigar. Linda did what she could to keep herself from looking uncomfortable around the man but the look of relief quickly filled her face at the sight of her two kids. Andrea quickly got up from beside her mother on the couch and bolted to the twins.

"This has been very pleasant Lisa, thank you for having us." Linda told her sister politely as they hugged goodbye.

"Thank you for coming! Are you sure that you don't want Stanley to give you guys a ride?" Lisa asked.

"Don't worry about us, the fresh air will do these kids some good." Linda replied affectionately before leaving the small home with her family. Steve waved at them with a small smile before closing the door after them. The James family walked down the street that they would soon be very familiar with. The sun had finally set leaving the group in the dark except for the street lights that lined the road.

"What do you guys think about this place so far?" Linda asked as they made their way home. The streets were deserted except for the rare sight of a lone man or two walking home from a day at work. In the distance they could hear music and laughter from some of the houses but the family was in their own world.

"I hate it." Andrea answered immediately with a swish of her blonde hair. She looked at all the houses with judgmental eyes and her nose turned up. "I don't understand why we have to live here out of all places." By places she meant out of all of the middle class homes.

"This neighborhood isn't as bad as you think it is sweetie." Linda told her gently.

"But, still. We looked at so many other places that were way nicer." Andrea argued stubbornly. Stephanie rolled her eyes at her sister for being so stupid.

"Honey."

"We live here because we're poor." Stephanie told Andrea bluntly. She could see the changes that Andrea was going through now. She had noticed the feminine sway that had worked its way into her walk and she had also seen the curves that were beginning to form. Andrea was 13 and beginning to enter womanhood, she didn't need to be coddled like a child anymore. They needed to be strong if they were going to make it through this change. They couldn't afford weak links.

"Stephanie!"

"Mom it's true. Look Andrea you need to understand that things are different now and we have to make some changes." Stephanie told her strictly.

"Well I hate changes." Andrea sniffed sensitively.

"Do you think that we do? We left friends too but that doesn't mean that we just give up. You'll make friends here too." Stephanie replied.

"Always the positive Polly." Will commented with a snicker.

"Shut up Will."

"You two stop it!" Linda scolded with a laugh. "I love you but you're giving me a headache."

"Welcome to my world." Andrea said with a small smile as they passed by a small house with a chain link fence. A group of teenage boys sat on the steps facing the road while smoking cigarettes but barely took notice to the family of four as they walked by.

"Look Andrea you'll have plenty of men to court you." Stephanie teased with a wink. Even in the darkness she could see her little sister's face flush.

"I would never date a _greaser_."Andrea said disgustingly.

"That's what you say now but just you wait, in a couple of years you'll date anyone Mom would disapprove of."

"I don't even want to think about that!" Linda exclaimed with a shake of her head. Her oldest daughter had barely begun dating and here she was encouraging her youngest.

"At least I would date!" Andrea replied.

"My own blood is insulting me, what is this world coming to?"

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Will asked.

"Nope, everything is just a big joke to me." Stephanie answered as they arrived at their front porch. Their mother unlocked the door and turned on the lights for their home. As they walked inside Stephanie saw a figure laying at the edge of the lot with their hands behind their head. '_We need to make sure to lock the doors.'_ Stephanie thought to herself as she closed the door. But, before she could think of the figure too long she walked up the stairs and went to her room. Andrea was already in bed by the time Stephanie had changed into her nightgown and lay in her own bed across the room from her sister. Stephanie closed her tired eyes and was nearly asleep but a small voice entered her ears.

"Stephanie?"

"Mm?" Stephanie asked tiredly.

"Can I sleep with you? This place gives me the creeps." Andrea asked sheepishly. She was afraid that someone would break into their home.

"You're across the room, I don't understand why-"

"Please." Andrea begged causing Stephanie to sigh as she pulled up the comforter and made room for her sister. Andrea climbed next to her and settled down peacefully. "Good night Stephanie." As Stephanie drifted into darkness she could vaguely remember saying good night back. There was peace throughout the home as the family drifted off to sleep.


	2. Changing

"Where do we even begin?" Will asked with disbelief once he saw the stacks of boxes piled onto one another in the living room. Each time the moving boy brought in another box or piece of furniture a sting went through his heart. This was going to take forever.

"We could try separating it out first?" Stephanie suggested helplessly.

"I say we just wait for Mom to get home." Andrea responded as she lazily flipped through a magazine on the plastic covered couch.

"Don't be an idiot." Stephanie snorted with an eye roll before properly assessing the situation. If they separated all the boxes into the rooms they belonged to then they could probably finish by mid-afternoon. Stephanie wiped away a bead of sweat with the back of her hand. It was only about nine in the morning yet the home already felt like an oven.

"Could you go open some windows Andrea?" Stephanie asked her younger sister. The girl huffed unhappily as she tossed her magazine onto the floor and began opening windows. The faint breeze that followed felt like Heaven on Stephanie's bare skin. A smile crept onto her face when she remembered the look on her mother's face when she walked out of her room to see Stephanie in a pair of red shorts and her white shirt tied above her naval. Her mother had dared her to go outside looking like that much to the amusement of the daughter. She would never do such a thing.

"Alright Will I guess we should start with the kitchen stuff first." Stephanie stated as she lifted a cardboard box from the pile. The sound of Elvis Presley echoed through the house shortly before Will came into the kitchen carrying boxes and singing. Stephanie laughed loudly at the terrible impression he did of Elvis.

"What?" He asked naïvely.

"No offense but you are not the king." Stephanie replied with a laugh as Andrea dropped a couple of boxes onto the floor. A knock on the door interrupted the moment causing all of their heads to turn toward the door.

"I'll get it!" Andrea yelled running toward the door quickly.

"She'll do anything to get out of work." Stephanie complained as her and Will went for more boxes.

"Children!" Will scoffed lifting two more boxes.

"You're telling me." Stephanie didn't think she was anywhere near as lazy as Andrea when she was her age. Then again there wasn't anything for her to really do as a child. If she needed anything there was already someone there to do it for her whether it was cooking food or cleaning her room. She also didn't have to move four hours away from everything she knew. The only difference was that their mother had insisted on help more from Stephanie than she had of Andrea because she was the oldest. When they had parties Stephanie was always the one to help set up and entertain while Andrea was playing with dolls or with their father. Now that was a thought she wasn't ready for.

"Steve's here!" Andrea called loudly from the front door. Stephanie pushed away the sadness and pulled on a smile as she crossed the archway to see her cousin smoking a cigarette lazily on the front porch with a football cradled on one arm. Once Andrea saw Stephanie walking to the door she quickly retreated back into the home picking at her blonde hair and pink shirt. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her sister's behavior but shrugged it off.

"Steve!" Stephanie greeted happily once she was at the doorway. He smiled at her but looked back at his friends awkwardly seeing how she was dressed. Thankfully they were too busy talking to the moving boy to see Stephanie barely covered. Steve quickly smashed his cigarette and walked into the home making sure to close it behind them.

"Hey Stephanie." He greeted with a half-hug as he looked at the home. He could see cardboard boxes stacked high against the white walls of the living room. Furniture that was no doubt worth more than his house was covered it plastic and placed neatly in the room ready to be moved into place. A pang of resentment coursed through his body at the thought but he shook it away to focus on his little cousin. He swallowed awkwardly before speaking again. "Is Will here?" He asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah he is, sorry about the mess. We've been moving some boxes around so we can unpack." She explained before calling her brother. It didn't take long for him to walk in with his blue polo clinging to his narrow shoulders and chest from sweat. He ran a hand though his red hair to keep it from his eyes as he stood next to his sister. It was obvious that they were twins the moment you saw the two together. Both had to same narrow shoulders and waist, angular features and mischievous blue eyes searching for the next big joke. Stephanie's curly red hair fell down her back where as Will's ended at his eyebrows but otherwise the similarities were overwhelming.

"Hey Will, the gang and I were about to go play some football. You wanna come?" Steve offered earning a large grin from Stephanie. She couldn't believe that he was actually including Will.

"You'll have to ask the warden." Will replied as he looked at Stephanie. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the house so he wouldn't have to move boxes. With a sigh the young red-head rolled her eyes.

"You can go, you'd probably just slow down production anyway." Stephanie said. Will glared at her for a minute before letting the comment slide for the moment.

"I'll go change real quick." Will said leaving Steve and Stephanie alone. The silence felt heavy although Stephanie was humming to herself.

"I kind of need to talk about something with you." Steve said slowly searching for the right words to say. Stephanie looked at him with her cat-like blue eyes questioningly. "I know it's hot and everything but…uh, could you…change?" He asked. Her eyebrows furrowed at the question.

"Why? I'm inside."

"I know but, you know some of the guys aren't so…nice in this area and I would rather them not try to mess with you." He tried to explain.

"Try and mess with me?" She echoed.

"Yeah, you don't exactly look like a lot of the girls around here."

"Look like what?" She asked with annoyance. '_Like a soc.' _Steve thought to himself.

"Classy. And if they see you dressed like t_his _they may try to make a move. I would hate to have to kick some poor guy's ass for messing with my cousin." He stated. What was taking Will so long? This was way too awkward.

"Aw Steve you really do have a heart." Stephanie teased with a small smile. Steve let out the breath he was holding. Girls didn't intimidate him, especially when it came to Stephanie, but the last thing he wanted was to be on bad ground when it came to family. She was naïve and he needed to keep an eye on her which would only be harder if she was mad at him.

"Yeah whatever." Steve said with a snort. Will came stomping down the stairs after a moment or so of silence wearing a plain black shirt. Steve thanked God that Will wasn't wearing one of his polo shirts, the last thing he needed was for the guys to mess with him because his cousin was a soc.

"Bye Steph." The boys called as they left the home. Deep inside of the house Stephanie could hear Andrea singing to a Beatle's song.

"Alright Andrea break time is officially _over _let's get to work!" Stephanie called. Andrea groaned loudly causing Stephanie to laugh. "And don't think that I didn't notice you looking at those boys!"

"Ew no!" Andrea snarled indignantly but helped Stephanie organize the home, although Andrea was far from happy about it.

Several hours later most of the boxes were moved into the rooms that they belonged to allowing the two sisters to have an idea of what was to come, the mountains of boxes seemed much more manageable. Now the two sisters lazily lay on the couches in the living room, Stephanie, now dressed in capris fanned herself with the magazine Andrea had read earlier. Two glasses of lemonade sat on the coffee table next to them but they were much too lazy to reach for them. Music echoed through the house as the two girls dozed and occasionally they could hear the sound of the boys playing in the lot next to them.

"I'm never moving again." Andrea whined.

"I second that motion, this is ridiculous." Stephanie agreed. She hoped that unpacking would not be anywhere near as bad as moving everything around. She would be happy if she could just lay on the couch for the rest of her life but that dream was short-lived once she heard the front door slam shut followed by the stomps of her brother.

"How did it go?" Stephanie asked with a smile but it faded upon seeing the scowl on his face. Their mother walked in after him with a look of confusion on her face that matched Stephanie's. They watched as they young man stormed up the stairs to his room.

"What has gotten into him?" Linda asked her daughter as she sat down some groceries.

"I have no idea, he went to play football with Steve and his friends but I guess it didn't go well." Stephanie told her mother. Linda frowned tiredly causing her to look years older, it broke Stephanie's heart to see her mother like this. Only a year ago the mother had been at the peak of beauty but here she was beaten down and nearly broken. "Mom, let me handle the groceries. Go change." She told her Mom eyeing her wrinkled scrubs.

"Thank you honey." Linda thanked as she took her hair out of its bun and went into the living room toward her bedroom. Stephanie smiled half-heartedly as she pulled the milk from the paper bag and put it into the fridge. How were they going to get through this? Their family was breaking in front of her very eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Half-way through putting away the groceries the shrill cry of the telephone broke her trance. She grabbed the receiver from beside the fridge and held it to her ear with her shoulder.

"James residence." Stephanie recited absently from years of answering telephone calls.

_"Hello, may I speak to Linda James?" _A polite feminine voice asked, her voice was manicured from years of practice much like Stephanie. She had no doubt that the woman caller came from wealth.

"One moment." Stephanie told her as she held the phone to her shoulder. "Mom! Phone!"

"Coming!" She called back as she pulled a robe on herself. Stephanie set the phone on the counter then continued putting away groceries. As her Mom pulled the phone to her ear Stephanie couldn't help listening closely to what her mother was saying. They had only lived there for a day, what was there for someone to call about after such a short time?

"Hello?" Her mother asked sweetly. Stephanie could hear the electronic voice but otherwise could not make out any words. "Of yes we would love to attend tomorrow night! I can get the address from you at work tomorrow. You too. Bye." Her mother said to the woman with a smile on her face. Stephanie watched from the corner of her eye as her mother hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked nonchalantly.

"Katherine Valance, she invited us to a little get together tomorrow evening." Linda explained excitedly.

"Who throws a party on a Monday night?" Stephanie asked with a small laugh although she felt uneasy. She hated going to events when she wouldn't know anyone.

"Her daughter just got back from a small vacation so they thought that a party welcoming her back would be fun."

"We don't even know these people Mom." Stephanie told her.

"True, but I've spoken to Victoria and she seems like a very nice woman. Her daughter is about your age and I thought it would be good for you kids to know a few people before school starts." Linda explained with a small smile. Stephanie wanted to beg for her to let her stay home but that smile told her that she couldn't do that. Her Mom really wanted this and she wasn't going to ruin it for her. What was wrong with a little normality?

"Sounds like fun Mom. When should we be ready?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"I should be home around six so we need to leave by later than seven." Linda told her feeling happier than she had in months. Maybe things were finally looking up. Robert would be so proud.

* * *

Thanks to AlanahLouise for reviewing my chapter and for following my story with Se acerca el invierno. I really appreciate the support and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.


	3. Walk

"I don't understand why you're being so frantic, it isn't like we're meeting the president or anything." Stephanie laughed as she watched her sister run around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. Dresses had been torn from the tiny closet they shared and thrown onto the monstrous pile on her bed, shoes had been abandoned in the middle of their hardwood floor and bobby pins lay like soldiers of war on their white vanity table. Although they still had two hours until their mother got off work Andrea was already running herself ragged.

"I just don't want to make a fool of myself!" Andrea exclaimed as she looked at the clock. She then slid onto the chair of the vanity and began taking down her hot rollers. Stephanie suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the statement.

"You're being ridiculous." Stephanie sang as she ran a brush through her curly red hair. Unlike her sister Stephanie was already dressed in a scoop necked, cream party dress that flared out from her waist. A pearl necklace glistened in the sunlight that shined through the windows. She sat the brush onto the pine nightstand beside her bed then sat on the spotless, white sheets with one tan leg crossed over the other.

"Considering these are the people we will be going to school with I would like for them to like me." Andrea argued. Stephanie scoffed causing Andrea to look at her sharply. "What?"

"If they are basing their opinion off of what dress you are wearing than they are not your friends." Stephanie said offhandedly as she looked out the window. She noticed a familiar figure in a jean vest with greased back hair walking toward her home. A wide smile crept onto her face at Steve's sight.

"You just don't understand." Andrea replied with a huff.

"Yeah you might just be right." Stephanie replied absently as she stood up and walked toward the door with her cream-colored heels clicking against the wood floor.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked noticing Stephanie leaving but the question fell on deaf ears. From the stairwell Stephanie could see Will making a sandwich in the kitchen but stopped when a knock filled the air. He looked at Stephanie with confusion as she swept past him to open the door revealing Steve looking around the front porch boredly.

"Hey Steve." Stephanie greeted with a smile. He looked at her outfit with a raised eyebrow as he crunched his cigarette on the porch railing. She scrunched up her nose as her cousin tossed it onto the weedy front yard. Was he raised in a barn?

"Going on a date?" He asked her gesturing toward her get up.

"A party actually." She responded with embarrassment.

"Must be some party." He replied critically as his eyes looked behind her. She turned her head to see Will standing behind her with a set look on his face. His blue eyes brought out by the dark blue polo he wore stared at Steve harshly. Only a few nights ago they had been laughing and joking around now the two boys stood in a silent battle of glares. They reminded her of two male cats preparing to fight.

"So, Steve what brought you here today?" Stephanie asked awkwardly as she turned to face her cousin once more noticing how he was slouched down more than usual.

"I came to see if you wanted to grab a coke but it looks like you're busy." Steve answered as his eyes slowly looked at her once more. He turned to leave but Stephanie reached out to stop him.

"I have time." Stephanie told him with a small smile. He nodded and she took her hand off of his arm.

"What about Andrea?" Will asked suddenly causing Stephanie to look at him with surprise.

"What about her?" Stephanie asked.

"Mom will be home in a couple of hours and she needs to be ready." Will stated stiffly. Stephanie scowled at him realizing what he was doing.

"Andrea is thirteen years old and fully capable of getting herself ready." Stephanie snapped taking note of how his face became stormy at her tone. "I'll be back before Mom gets home." She added with finality as she walked down the wood steps toward the sidewalk. Steve paused to give his angry cousin one last look before following Stephanie down the overrun path. The chain link gate closed with a squeak as Steve closed it behind the duo leaving the angry Will fuming at the doorway. He watched them walk down the sidewalk past the lot without even a glance back.

"Where is Stephanie going?" Andrea asked as she stood beside her older brother.

"Who the hell cares?" Will snarled angrily before slamming the door with a bang causing Andrea to jump. She wondered if Will would have even cared if it had been her instead of Stephanie leaving with Steve.

Down the road, not far from where Will stormed around the house and Andrea prepared for the party, Stephanie and Steve walked side by side. One smoked coolly as he surveyed the neighborhood while the other chattered animatedly with her cream dress swishing against her knees and her heels clicking against the sizzling sidewalk. Despite the summer heat it seemed that the whole neighborhood was out and about laughing and talking. A group of kids rode their bikes rapidly past the two pair without a single glance at them. Stephanie watched them with an amused smile.

"I don't think that heels were the best choice for walking." Stephanie told her cousin with a laugh. They hadn't walked very far but she knew that by the time they came back her feet would be aching painfully. But, after what happened at the house she was more than happy to get away.

"The gas station ain't too far from here." Steve replied with a smirk. "You're pretty dolled up for a party."

"Mom likes us to make a good first impression." Stephanie said dimly. She didn't want to think about how awkward it would be for her to be at a party surrounded by people she didn't know, people who would judge her every move and word. In Dallas things had been different, she hadn't been the outsider. She thought that she wouldn't have to deal to be thrust into these situations but here she was. Things were easier when she could be the judge instead of the victim.

"Looks like you have to make some impression." He commented struggling to hide the resentment in his voice. He wasn't an idiot and knew perfectly well that she would be at a Soc party. He tried to keep his anger at bay for the sake of his cousin but every time he thought about all of them sipping champagne beside the pool while Johnny suffered on the couch at the Curtis' burned at his temper. Johnny would bear the scar from the fight for the rest of his life but would only be a fading memory for his tormentors who were probably laughing it up about the greaser they jumped at the lot. They probably swapped stories with other Socs at their damn keg parties.

"I guess I do but then again everyone does." Stephanie replied thoughtfully.

"You don't have to do that for my friends." Steve scoffed indignantly.

"No, but they have their own set expectations." Steve snorted at the comment. The gang and he were nothing like the Socs. "They certainly didn't seem to like Will."

"Did Will tell you about that?" Steve asked stiffly.

"No, but I'm not stupid." Stephanie replied with a playful smile. That smile always reminded Steve of their childhood. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"The guys were just being rough and it pissed Will off. He started running his mouth like he always does and pissed Two-Bit off so they started going at it. I told Will to shut his trap and Two-Bit to lay off then Will ran off." Steve said simply as he took a last puff of his cigarette then tossed it into the street. "Looks like he's still pissed."

"You know how Will is." Stephanie replied but part of her knew it was beyond some childish tantrum. He was being downright hateful.

"Yeah and I have half a mind to kick his ass."

"Don't be mean." Stephanie told him with a laugh as she lightly shoved him.

"Keep it up and you'll be next." Steve threatened with a playful scowl.

"I'm shaking." She said sarcastically as they approached the worn down gas station. A few guys stood outside of the station drinking soda and talking among themselves but otherwise the place was empty. Through the foggy windows she could see a middle-aged cashier and a teenage gas pumper behind the counter and another guy slowly walking down the aisles of the store. Steve waved at the group of guys as they walked into the store with a loud ding of a bell announcing their entrance to the cashier. The man eyed them suspiciously as Steve led them down the first aisle to the back wall where a few refrigerators were set up.

"You seem to be pretty popular." Stephanie commented grabbing the cold coke bottle Steve handed her. He ran a hand over her dark, greased back hair while he looked at the selection critically.

"You tryin' to say somethin'?" Steve asked as he reached for another coke.

"Well who could resist your breathtaking personality? You practically scream 'be my friend.'"

"You know I liked you better when you couldn't talk." He replied. "These past fourteen years have been hell."

"So you only liked me when I was three? You're a real piece of work Steve Randle." Stephanie replied angrily but ended up cracking a smile. Steve shook his head at her as they walked up to the counter where the cashier glanced at them critically searching for any evidence that they had stolen anything. After finding none he allowed Steve to pay for the drinks and the pair exited the station in good humor. Stephanie took a small sip of the coke, enjoying the sweet taste of the drink.

They had only walked a couple of steps when Steve stopped them. Stephanie looked at him with confusion before someone walking toward them. The guy was muscular but the gray t-shirt emphasized each muscle generously, his brown-haired was greased back accenting his strong jaw. His hazel eyes held a mischievous gleam that matched his large playful smile. Stephanie looked away awkwardly realizing that she had stared at the man far too long for comfort.

"Hey Steve!" The man bellowed once he reached the pair. He looked at the red-head appreciatively before looking up to see Steve mildly glaring at him. "Who's the broad?" He asked causing the girl to look at him hotly with bright blue eyes. Something about her seemed familiar.

"She's my cousin. Stephanie this is Two-Bit." Steve introduced. Two-Bit realized why she seemed familiar remembering the scene with her brother. He prayed that she was nothing like him, a pretty girl with that kind of attitude would be dangerous. Not that he wasn't unwilling to take on that challenge, he wanted to see the look on her brother's face.

"I'm Two-Bit." The man reinstated with a large smile as he took her hand and shook it with a wink.

"Hi." Stephanie replied with a small smile from the odd action. "Aren't you the guy that got into it with my brother?" She asked.

"Honey I get into it with a lot of people." He told her roguishly causing her to giggle.

"He was the one." Steve told her while attempting to hide his disgust. "What are you doin' here anyway other than harassing us?" Two-Bit looked at him suddenly out of his trance.

"I was just takin' a stroll when I saw my good ol' buddy Steve and decided to stop by." He explained nonchalantly as he eyed the girl once more. He could see some resemblance of her brother such as the narrow shoulders and waist along with the hair and eyes but thankfully that was where it ended. "So where ya from Stephanie?"

"Dallas." She replied before taking a drink of her soda.

"What brought you to great city of Tulsa?" He asked.

"I thought I would check out the sights." She responded gesturing toward the surrounding area.

"You find any good ones?" He asked intently

"Nothing to call home about." She said earning a wide grin from Two Bit.

"Maybe you'll change your mind."

"I doubt it." She told him with a smile. Steve watched the conversation with amusement. He wasn't sure how things would go when he introduced Stephanie to the gang but he took this as a good sign. If he could get the gang to like Stephanie then maybe he wouldn't have to worry about her.

"So, where is your brother?" Two Bit asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and offered it to Steve who took one then to Stephanie who shook her head. He placed the pack back in his pocket then lit the cigarette.

"Home." Steve replied simply as he lit hid own.

"He didn't exactly want me going with Steve." Stephanie added as she tried to not breathe in smoke. She had always thought that smoking was a disgusting habit.

"Was he worried about you runnin' around with big, scary greasers?" Two Bit mocked although the amused look never left his eyes.

"Where are the scary greasers?" She asked teasingly. Not far from where they stood Stephanie noticed two girls making their way toward the group. The one leading was a tall, busty blonde wearing a pair of white shorts that gleamed against her deeply tanned skin and a tight red tank top. Her blue eyes never left Two Bit's frame. Her friend was a few inches shorter and a bit more modestly dressed in her jean cut offs and t-shirt. Unlike the blonde she had short, dark brown hair that ended at her jaw and was lightly tanned like Stephanie.

"Two Bit Mathews!" The girl called angrily once she was in talking distance. Two Bit tensed upon hearing the girl's voice and slowly turned to look at her stormy face. "Why the hell haven't you called me?" She demanded angrily.

"C'mon Kathy-" Two Bit began but was cut off by the blonde's biting tone.

"Don't you dare start with me! If you have time to bullshit with your friends then you can spare five minutes from your _busy _schedule to call me!" She scolded then noticed the wide-eyed red-head watching the scene. "Have you been messin' with another girl?" She demanded.

"What? No-"

"I don't know what he's been telling you toots but he's full of shit." Kathy told her icily.

"He wasn't-"Stephanie started shakily.

"Maybe you should keep a better eye on your girls Steve. Speaking of which how is Evie doing? Or did you forget about your girlfriend?"

"He wasn't messin' with my cousin Kathy now lay off." Steve snapped at the girl stopping her in her tracks.

"Cousin?" Kathy asked cautiously looking at Stephanie with new eyes.

"Yeah." Steve replied with annoyance. Kathy let out a loud laugh realizing her mistake and smiled at Stephanie.

"Shit honey I'm sorry, you can never be too careful with these guys y'know?" Kathy apologized. "I hope I didn't make too much of an ass out of myself."

"It's okay." Stephanie responded unsurely looking at Steve carefully. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Kathy and that's Betty." Kathy told Stephanie sweetly as she gestured to the silent girl beside her.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." Stephanie said with a small smile.

"Look what you made me do you asshole!" Kathy snapped at Two Bit as she smacked his arm angrily.

"We should probably get going." Steve told Stephanie with his hand grasping her elbow. She nodded at home and allowed him to lead her away from the three teens who didn't even notice their disappearance. Even from half a block away Stephanie could hear Kathy's angry shouts.

"They're an odd pair." Stephanie commented as they started making their way back, like she had predicted her feet were beginning to ache.

"Yeah, I don't see why he deals with her shit." Steve replied with a shake of his head. Every time those two were together they fought like cats and dogs over every little thing. Maybe it was because Kathy knew too well that Two Bit had a weak spot for three things: booze, blondes and fights.

"You would be surprised what people do when it comes to someone they love." She replied simply.

"You gotta lot if experience with that cousin?" Steve asked with a scoff. Him and Evie had been runnin' together for a long time and they certainly didn't act like that. He'd drop her in a second if she ever came at him screamin' like a crazy woman.

"Nope." Stephanie said honestly with a smile. In Dallas she had dated a boy or two but nothing had ever come out of it despite her mother's prodding. She couldn't handle being with someone where everything was so skin deep. Sure, there had been sweet words and promises but in the end she was seen as any other possession they had. She wanted something more.

"What time is it?" Stephanie asked with wide eyes upon seeing a familiar red station wagon driving past them. Her eyes were glued to the woman in the white nurse uniform who was tapping her fingers against the wheel. Her heart fell into her stomach.

"Almost 6, why?" Steve asked noticing how the color drained from Stephanie's face.

"I have to get home now!" Stephanie exclaimed as she began rushing down the sidewalk leaving Steve behind. He quickly caught up with her and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked.

"I was supposed to be home by now!" Stephanie cried. Her mother was going to be so angry when she noticed that Stephanie wasn't home. How could she be so stupid? "Mom is going to kill me."

"Relax Steph it'll be fine!" Steve consoled. Thankfully he could see the big yellow house in the distance with the station wagon just pulling in. He didn't see what the big rush was. "If she knows that you are with me she won't care."

"I don't want to make everyone late because of me." She said guiltily.

"It's only a few minutes after six and you're already dressed." Steve stated causing her to slow her pace slightly. He could practically see the cogs moving around in her brain as she thought this over. She looked at the big yellow house that was rapidly growing with their footsteps.

"Maybe there is something in that thick skull of yours after all." She told him with a tight smile. She still felt guilty but she could see his point.

"One of us has to." He replied back snarkily. The sound of a woman's calling caught Stephanie's attention before she could reply. Linda stood in the drive-way waving at the pair as they approached the home with the peeling yellow paint. Several potted flowers were lined up against the rusting chain-link fence bringing beauty to the weed filled lawn. There was still so much to be done.

"Good evening Steve! What are you two doing out?" Linda asked as she brought out another plant from the back seat of their station wagon. Steve leaned against the vehicle causally watching the woman set the plant down and close the door. Stephanie looked at Steve helplessly despite her mother's happy tone. He was going to have to toughen her up.

"I took Stephanie out for a coke before I went into work." Steve replied.

"Well that sounds like fun, poor Stephanie has been cooped up in the house the past two days." Linda told him. "I hate to see her so bored."

"I'm not bored Mom." Stephanie argued with embarrassment. She hated when her mom talked about her like this.

"I could take her out again tomorrow." Steve offered causing Linda to grin.

"What do you think Stephanie?" Linda asked suddenly taking interest in Stephanie's opinion.

"Sounds great." Stephanie replied honestly despite the fight she knew would come up with Will.

"I'll pick you up at noon." Steve told her as he looked at his watch. "I gotta head out."

"Good-bye Steve have a nice night!" Linda said with a sweet smile.

"Bye Steve." The young greaser waved them goodbye as he walked down the drive way and down the street leaving the two women alone. Linda looked at her daughter whose hair glowed brightly in the afternoon sun. In a few weeks her daughter would be seventeen years old, nearly a full-grown woman yet all she could see was the little girl she once was. Part of her wanted to scold her for being late but she held her tongue knowing the importance of her daughter making friends. This was her last year to be a kid and Linda didn't want to take that away from her.


End file.
